The IQ Test
by Crash22244
Summary: Wolverine's intelligence is challenged by other x-men. Rogue is there to support him.


Sorry for any grammar mistakes because I know there are some. I'm still working on it.

This is not how you would take an IQ test.

All Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Waiting outside for me after my first class is the man I love, the man that would kill for me, he is my best friend, protector, teammate and recently boyfriend although he doesn't like to use that term he just likes to call me his girl is, Logan. He is leaning against the far wall, cigar in mouth not lit since he isn't allowed to smoke inside, arms crossed, red flannel his tight blue jeans that show off the muscles of his legs and his cute butt , just waiting for me. He's mine I have him all for myself. He is wild, dangerous, even violent and uncontrollable at times, but yet with me I only see a caring and gentle side that no one but me gets to see. I'm Glad that he feels comfortable enough with me, so show who he really is, just me and Logan.

"Hey kid."

He greets nodding his head.

"Hey Sugar." I say snuggling up to him, his large arms reaching around me giving me a hug. I stand up on my toes and give Logan a small kiss on his furry cheek as I am still learning to control my skin.

"How was class?"

"It was good, got a lot of homework though. "

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder we walk toward our destination. Logan's room or more like our room ever since we have been together I spend all my time in his room with him. We always go back to the room after my classes. Logan thinks my education is very important, and homework and studying comes first.

Logan flops on the bed, resting his head agains the head board, T.V remote in hand. He pats the side of the bed for me to get on. I throw my books on the desk and snuggle up with Logan for a couple minutes.

"Alright kid, start you homework." he says, putting an end to my snuggling.

"Aw" I whine.

"You know that's most important Marie."

Climbing off the bed I grab the books I need and flop back on the bed laying on my stomach and start with my assignment. gives the hardest homework, I am so glad this is my last year I have with him as my school teacher, unfortunately he is team leader of the X-men and I'll still have to deal with him handing out tasks and orders. After reading over my notes and the homework I still don't understand it fully and I let out a frustrated growl.

"Doing ok Marie?" Logan smirks at me.

"Yea it's just this is so hard, could you see if you can help a little Logan?"

"Ah no kid, school work isn't my thing I don't know how to do any of that shit."

"C'mon Logan just look at the question for me, if ya don't know, it's fine."

"Yea whatever kid, give it here."

Logan takes the overly large math book, seems to read the question, scrunches is face up like he is thinking then he speaks.

"Who the fuck would assign this as homework?, Is this Scooters class, should I go up and gut him for ya darlin, you know I won't hesitate to do it."

Stifling a small giggle, "Logan you can't kill scott because you don't approve of the homework you he gives me."

"Yea whatever give me the pen and paper." I watch him scribble down something. His eyes scrunch up and he makes a face he grumbles some incoherent words after a few seconds he hands off the paper.

"There you happy now?" Logan growls.

"What? how did ya know this is right sugar?.I say looking at his almost illegible writing. I thought you said you didn't know how to do school work?" I asked surprised.

"Yea well don't tell anyone." he grunts turning his head back up watching the game on T.V.

I wonder if that's really the right answer or is he joking, ill find just have to wait and find out when the assignment is due in a couple days.

_Logan can you please meet down in my office._

_Yea chuck, and stay outta my head._

"Did you get that sugar?"

"Yea I got it."

"We better go, last time you made Scott wait twenty minutes and he was mad."

"Yea well I don't really give a shit that school boy can wait."

"Sugar be nice." I say as I pull Logan off the bed. We walk down the hall his arm wrapped around my waist, growling at the students that get too close. Protecting me from the dangers of the hall. He is just so cute sometimes.

Entering the room Logan and I are the last of the X-men to arrive. Jubillee, Kitty and Bobby are all sitting next to each other on the large sofa. They still aren't actual X-men, they're still on the Junior team, as am I, but we get included on everything anyway. Ororo and Hank are standing a the far left corner, and Jean and Scott are simply seated in the two chairs across from the sofa.

As we enter everyone seems to turn there heads acknowledging that we arrived Logan and I just stand near the door, Logan's grip never wavering.

"Nice to see you made it on time this time Logan."Scott says curtly.

I already see there going to start fighting and it seems so does the Professor because he speaks up back from behind his desk not allowing Logan a chance.

"As you know, there are many different types of jobs and different expertise's needed to be on the team. everyone has different skills and different mental abilities. So in order to correctly assign everyone the right partner and the right jobs, I want all of you to take an IQ test."

"I think that's a great Idea Professor." Jean speaks first

"I'm not taking a fucking test Chuck, I'm not in high school."

"Professor this way we can put the less intelligent members on the easier Jobs like Logan and we won't have them ruining the missions." Scott says crudely.

"Excuse me, one eye." Logan growls.

"Logan everyone knows your not the smartest in the bunch."

"And your just a fucking genius aren't you." Logan challenges.

"Well, Logan you have to admit, most of us are smarter than you. The only thing your really any better at is fighting. Even then you always run off and cause us more problems."

"Fuck you Scooter." Logan steps forward, body hunched baring is teeth ready for attack. The junior X-men sitting stalk still, with wide eyes watching the confrontation.

"Scott that was rude of you to comment on Logan's mental capabilities" Jean says.

"Logan's mental capabilities are just fine, and why has this became an argument about Logan" I say annoyingly.

"Because everyone knows he's crazy, he doesn't think, and this way we can keep that animal away from compromising a mission, as he has done several times before by losing it." Scott yells.

Logan lets out a deep growl claws slowly sliding out of his knuckles as he takes another step forward, Scott takes a step back. Not wanting to get killed.

"Sugar, calm down." I say as I reach out and lay my small had on his muscular arm.

" I think everyone needs to calm down." The Weather Witch speaks.

"Logan, just let it go sugar." I start to stroke his arm, calming the beast inside him. He sheathes his claws and leans into me smelling me, my scent calming him.

"Yes indeed Ororo is right, everyone will be taking the test sometime tomorrow ill call you down mentally, for now you are all dismissed."

Logan and I walk back to his room and I hear him grumbling cures.

slamming the door behind me Logan strips off his shirt, I am rewarded with his beautiful bare chest.

"Sugar your so cute when your mad."

"Cute?" Logan questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Sugar you know that I don't think your stupid."

"Yea I know darlin" Logan says looking up at me.

I know Logan won't admit it, but Scott hurt him a little down there, and I want him to feel better about himself. He has the appearance as an illiterate mutt, but no one ever bothers to actually get to know him. If they did, they would realize that he is extremely intelligent he just doesn't show it. Logan defiantly isn't as stupid as he looks, and everyone judges him about it, giving him the meager jobs, and always talking down to him as if he doesn't understand. I don't appreciate the way the others treat him so disrespectfully especially Scott.

"I'm heading to the shower."

This is one of my favorite parts of the day. I watch as Logan makes his way toward the bathroom stripping away his pants before entering, tossing them on the floor. His body is so sexy, the beautiful lines of his rippling muscles. I can't believe I won this mans heart and he will be mine forever. I really could care less what the others thought about him he was mine.

* * *

The next day Logan got the call for him to take his test, a little after lunch. Since it was the weekend we where just hanging out snuggling in the rec room. Logan received the mental call and after a couple more cuss words Logan was off to meet the professor.

"Here is your answer sheet Logan." the professor hands him.

"What the fuck is this? There are no questions, just a bunch a blue bubbles. I bet you gave Scooter actual questions."

"Logan please calm down, I said that was the answer sheet not the test."

"Oh."

"Logan that is where you bubble in the answer you want, make sure to stay in the bubbles or the test won't be able to be graded by the machine."

"You expect me to stay inside the tiny fucking bubbles, you have got to be kidding me."

"Logan just please try, and here are the questions go ahead and sit down at the table over there, just bring me the test when your finished."

"Stupid fucking test" Logan grumbles.

"Logan I can hear you, can you please just finish the test"

"yea, yea."

The professor watches as a man that he would consider his pupil, one of his children even, grunt and curse through the test. Smiling proudly at the man taking the test. Nothing is easy when it comes to making Logan do something he doesn't want. After about an hour and a half Logan rises hands the test to the walks out with a friendly "I'm not fucking doing that again Chuck."

"Thank you for your time Logan."

I took my test later in the day, but I haven't seen Logan since he took his. I always let him have his time for himself. I know that's really important for him. He needs alone time for him to sort out what's going on in his head. I don't find him anywhere around the mansion after dinner. I didn't even see him at dinner and he usually eats with me on days that I don't eat with my friends. Today Logan kind of just disappeared. I go up to his room and after a small knock I enter without invitation. Logan doesn't like talking to anyone, and I am the only one that dares to enter his room without invitations. I see him sprawled out on the bed watching T.V. drinking his beer.

"Hey sugar haven't seen you all day."

Logan grunts, eyes never leaving the T.V. he lifts his arm welcoming me to his side. I gladly accept and I curl up to his side, giving him another peck on his hair covered cheek.

"How did your test go?" I ask.

"Good, was kinda easy, I think I got a passing score I say at least a C."

I giggle, and Logan looks down at me his eyebrow arched high. Oh how cute he looks like that.

"Sugar it's not graded like that, you just get a score, there isn't a passing point."

" Whatever, did you know that test took up over an hour of my fucking time, I could have been doing something better, like smoking a cigar or a danger room session."

"Yes sugar I know, and you thought it was easy? I was all confused on the the questions with the shapes and patters."

"Well yea darlin those where the easy ones, you just gotta picture it in your head."

"I hope I get paired up with you."

"Yea same here, I don't know what I'd do if I got teamed up with Jubilee or Scooter."

I laugh at that, as Scott and Logan would be at each others throats all day, and Jubilee would talk Logan's ear off and then he would probably try to kill her.

"Anyway sugar I hadn't seen you all day, everything ok?"

"Yea darlin thanks for askin."

Logan and I watch the game then snuggle down to sleep. Logan and I have been sleeping together since day one. He gets really bad nightmares and I get the same ones , we always sleep better together. He curls is large hand around me spooning me. I relax into his grip and we soon find peace in our sleep.

* * *

The next day Logan and I go throughout our day, I go to classes, Logan works on his bike, or maybe it's Scotts. Logan has claimed it as his. I meet up with Logan for lunch and dinner. A little after dinner snuggling in his bed I bring up the homework Logan helped me with the other night.

"Hey sugar you remember that homework you helped me with?"

"Yea what about it Marie?" Logan says looking down into my big brown eyes, as we both snuggle closer into each other.

"Well that question ended up being the hardest one on the homework and when we where asked to show the problems on the board I was the only one who had the right answer"

Logan doesn't have much to say about this. He looks away and I feel him distancing himself. "Hey what is it Sugar?" I question pulling him back toward me. I can tell he is feeling uncomfortable but I don't know why.

"It's nothing, could we just leave it alone darlin."

I don't like making him feel uncomfortable so I let it go. Without another word on the subject I wrap around him as we settle in to watch T.V. After about an hour we both get mental call. The professor would like to see us in his office for our test results. Arriving last as usual Logan and I take a seat in the sofa. Everyone else is gathered around the professors desk some standing some sitting, all eager to see the scores.

"X-men, Junior X-men the tests have been graded." The Professor announces. He pulls out several manila envelopes that contain the tests scores. He calls out each of our names and passes them out. "Now you don't have to share you scores, but if you are comfortable it would be appreciated, so you know what level your teammates are on."

Jubilee start tearing hers open like a rabid dog blurts out her score.

"Seriously guys I got a 93."

"That's ok." Kitty says "Its average."

"Are you serious I really thought I was smarter."

"Jubilee you barley pay attention in class" Jean says.

"Well I guess you're right, I think the score suits me " the crazy girl says.

" I got a 104." Kitty says looking proud of herself. What did you get Bobby?

"Hmm let me see...97, pretty much what I expected."

"So we all seem to be average folk here, on a super hero team" Jubilee says.

"What did you get Rogue?" Bobby asks.

Letting go of Logan's hand Rogue reaches in her folder and pulls out the paper reading her score a little disappointed " I got a 105." Guess I'm just average also.

"That's great Chica, I guess all that studying with Wolvie really pays off."

I can't believe Jubilee just said that, I blush.

"Ororo, Hank would you like to share yours as the children have already."

"Yes of course I don't mind Professor." The weather witch reveals her score of 112.

"That's great" Hank says.

"I guess it's time to reveal mine." Hank opens the envelope with his large furry paws and I am almost certain he is going to have the highest score, and I am sure everyone else knows it too."

"Lets see 159, genius level, I am sure you all expected this."

"Yea Hank your's was no fun." Jubilee says almost disappointed.

"Miss Grey and Mr summers?"

Jubilee asks .

" I received a 129" That's great honey.

"It's your turn sweetie."

"Ok I got 125, above average as I expected."

Scott turns toward Logan and I can tell this isn't going to go good.

"So Logan what did you get, I bet you get the lowest score in the bunch."

Scott rudely snides.

"Anyones smarter than you one eye."

"Well then prove it lets see."

Logan opens the envelope and just pulls out the top of the paper a couple inches to reveal his score. Viewing his face I can't really tell if it's good or bad, but I start to think it's bad when Logan starts to stand.

"Fuck this shit" Logan says as he throws the folder on the ground and leaves all of us in aw, and wondering why he had that kind of reaction. Maybe it really is that bad But I can't believe it just yet.

"See I bet he scored lower than a monkey. He is so embarrassed of his score, he just left pissed off because his brain barley functions" Says Scott.

I pick up the forgotten test results and read the score. I can't believe it myself. I speak up "Scott if he is so stupid how did he score higher than you."

"What? That is impossible Rogue, quit messing around, everyone knows he is as smart as a mutt."

"In fact he even scored higher than Jean. He has the second highest score, he got a 140 says he's gifted."

"Rogue I am sure that's not possible" says Jean.

"Well it is." I say shoving the folder into Scott's chest. "look for yourself, and you guys are really mean to him, always making jokes about his mental capabilities. I hope you all apologize to him and treat him with more respect. You all wonder why he doesn't respect you, it's because you treat him worse than a dog and I have had enough, this proves he is smarter than all of you."

I yell at scott and everyone else in the room. I walk out slamming the door, hoping they all realize how badly they have been treating a teammate, just because of the way he looks and acts.

"What does is say Scott?" Jean asks.

"She's right, he scored 140."

"If he scored so well why did he get all mad and leave?" asks Ororo.

"I'm not sure" says Jean.

"I guess we do owe him an apology." Scott says feeling a little bad about his assumptions about the Wolverine.

I find Logan outside on a bench his head buried in his hands.

"Why don't you want them to know your smart sugar" I ask.

Logan raises his head looking at me.

"It's easier if they think I'm dumb."

"What do you mean by that sugar? Is it embarrassing to you for them to know that your smart?"

"Kinda, it's just easier when they thought I didn't know what was going on."

"You don't have to be ashamed of being smart sugar."

"I'm" Logan takes deep breath, I know this is taking a lot out of him to talk, but I just wait patiently once he figures out what he wants to say he will say it. There Is no pushing Logan, better to wait, if you push he won't open up.

He tries again a couple minutes later.

"I'm scared they will expect something from me. They'll want me to make decisions that I'm not ready to make. That's why Scott's the leader, it's in his blood not mine."

"Sugar that isn't going to happen, and if it did, you would be the best person to make the decision."

"They will expect so much from me, and I can't give that Marie. I liked it better when they thought I was as illiterate mutt. Just a pawn to them, even thought I knew better. Now I'm at disadvantage."

"Logan being smart isn't a disadvantage. Everything is going to be alright. You don't deserve to be treated the way you have been. Anyway I already yelled at them sugar I went a little overboard"

"C'mere", Logan commands "This is why I love you Marie" he says as we embrace in a warm loving hug.

"Nothin's going ta change Sugar, other than there going to start treating you better, because I'm tired of them talking down to you all the time, when your the one who should be talking down to them."

"Yea I guess."

"Ready for bed sugar it's a long day, and tomorrow your getting an apology."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes you are."

"Love you darlin."

"Love you too."

* * *

**So sorry for not updating my other two stories. I will hopefully soon. **


End file.
